


Fluffy Prophecy Girl

by Hils



Series: The Fluffy Files [38]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-02-06
Updated: 2001-02-06
Packaged: 2018-10-11 17:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10469865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hils/pseuds/Hils





	

The Master let out a triumphant roar as the earth shook, sending debris raining down in his underground lair. It wouldn't be long now. The earthquake was a sign, soon he would be free. The Anointed One sat calmly watching as The Master placed a tentative hand on the barrier that held him captive. Sure enough it was weakening and the time was drawing near when they would be free to rule this town.

From the shadows Spike watched, a cigarette hanging from his lips and his brow furrowed into a frown. Things were not going the way he'd hoped. He'd come to Sunnydale intent on killing The Slayer and ruling the town. Instead he found himself trapped in this dank hole and forced to serve as an acolyte to the older vampire.

He too a deep drag on his cigarette and winced as his newest wounds made themselves known. Looking down he parted his shirt and ran a gentle and over the still red marks that marred his torso. Apparently being trapped underground with nothing better to do had given Heinrich time to work on his torture technique. Of course it was using that name that had gotten him into trouble in the first place, but the last time he checked, _The Master_ wasn't quite up to reading minds yet. Spike was free to think whatever he wanted.

Now The Master was going to rise and Spike knew that once he was on the surface he would favour those who were loyal and punish those who were not.

In his unbeating heart he knew that in a couple of days he'd be dust unless he did something fast.

* * *

Buffy stared with dismay at her left hand. When the earthquake had started she'd been patrolling and had fallen, breaking a nail in the process. Now she was going to have to wear the most dreaded of all things, a press on.

She began to march with resolve back towards the library. Somehow in her gut she knew that this earthquake was more than just an act of nature.

She was halfway back when she first stated to feel it. It started with just a tingling sensation on the back of her neck but the more she walked the stronger the feeling of unease was. Finally she stopped, pulled a stake from her pocket and looked around.

"Look, I know you're there." She called. "You may as well just come out."

Silence.

With a sigh she prepared to carry on walking when she saw some movement out of the corner of her eye. She whirled around, stake at the ready, her every sense screaming 'vampire'.

He stood there, no more than twelve feet away from her, a cigarette hanging casually from his lips and his hands thrust deep into his coat pockets. His bleach blonde hair seemed to almost glow in the moonlight and made a startling contrast against the black of his apparel. He looked like everything the big bad should be, but what really got to her was the way he was staring at her. Like he was looking inside her. She shivered.

"Evening, luv." He drawled in a strong English accent.

Buffy couldn't help but stare at him for a moment. The moonlight was now shining directly onto his face, enabling her to get a good look at him. Damn, he was hot. His cheekbones seemed to go on forever and now that he'd taken the cigarette out of his mouth she could see just how full (and kissable) his lips were.

"Just my luck." She muttered under her breath. "All the hotties around here are taken, gay or frikkin' _undead_. Is God trying to tell me something? Because, hello, taking in the irony here."

The vampire chuckled, causing her to blush when she realised he'd heard her.

"You know you shouldn't be wandering about alone like this. Be a shame if some nasty sank his teeth into you."

Buffy snorted. "I think I can take care of myself. Now can we get on and do the fighty thing? There's some place I really have to be."

The vampire shrugged, not altering his stance and not breaking eye contact with her. "Didn't anyone teach you it's rude to fight someone you haven't been introduced to? Name's Spike."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "I'm Buffy, the Vampire Slayer. NOW can we make with the fighting?"

"No."

Buffy blinked once. Then she blinked again and finally she shook her head as if that would clear her ears. "Huh?"

"I didn't come here to fight you." Spike said calmly, dropping his cigarette to the floor and grinding it beneath his boot. "I've come to help you."

Buffy raised an eyebrow and then started to laugh. She couldn't help it; this was the most ridiculous thing she'd ever heard.

"Do you really think I'm stupid enough to believe this? You vamps really are dumber than I thought."

"Tomorrow night The Master's gonna rise." Spike said, the tone of his voice stopping Buffy's laughter instantly.

"What?" She said. "How do you know?"

"Right time, stars in alignment, some bollocks like that. I don't know the details. I just know that by the end of tomorrow he'll be topside and you and all your little chums will be dead."

Buffy took a moment to process this. Something about the way he was talking made her believe him.

"Why are you telling me?" She finally asked. "Aren't you one of his lackeys?"

Spike growled. "Hey! I'll have you know I'm the big bloody bad!"

Buffy raised an eyebrow and Spike sighed.

"Ok, so some people may not have realised that. Why else do you think I'm here?"

Buffy stared at him for a moment, frowned and then cocked her head to one side, appraising him.

"Hey!" She suddenly exclaimed. "Do you have a soul too? Because I know this guy and-"

She stopped as she saw Spike's face change to the weirdest shade of purple she had ever seen. His eyes bulged and for a moment she thought he was going to keel over right there. Either that or his head was going to explode.

"Do I....how could...what...." He spluttered, choking on his cigarette at the same time. "I DO NOT HAVE A BLOODY SOUL! How much of a poof do you think I am??"

Buffy opened her mouth to answer but Spike raised his hand and she closed it with a small smile. Way to hit a sore spot.

"So what do you want?" She asked, once the humour had died away and the seriousness of the situation came back

"Same thing as you do, pet. I want him dust." He ground the remains of his cigarette beneath his boot.

Buffy didn't know what to do for once. Spike's motives seemed genuine enough be he was a vampire, and one without a soul. He'd told her this himself. And if there was one thing she knew about vampires it was that they couldn't be trusted.

"I'll have to think about it." She said reluctantly

"Weren't you listening to me?" Spike exclaimed angrily, clearly not expecting her to turn down his offer. "Time is of the essence."

"I know." She replied. "Just give me a couple of hours."

Spike sighed. "Fine, there's a bar called Willie's in town. Local demon haunt. Come find me there when you've made up your mind."

And without another word he disappeared into the night.

* * *

Buffy almost ran the rest of the way back to the High School. She had to tell Giles what was happening; he'd know what the best plan would be.

As she entered the library she heard voices talking softly. She recognised them at one. Giles and Angel. She couldn't help but smile. Despite everything that had happened in the past with Angel, she still found herself happy to see him.

She stood there for a moment, just watching him.

"You're reading it wrong!" Angel insisted. "Try again."

"I wish it was a mistake!" Giles snapped, whipping off his glasses in a frenzied gesture. "I've cross referenced it with every text I've found and they all say the same thing. Buffy will face The Master and she will die."

Buffy felt the ground slide away from beneath her and she stood their staring as Giles and Angel continued to argue. She couldn't hear the words any more. Everything had faded away, like someone had turned the volume down on the TV. Numb didn't even begin to cover how she felt.

So that was it then, some ancient text had just decided her fate. It was ridiculous and a hysterical laugh came from her mouth, sounding loud in the silence her mind had created.

"Well, I guess that's it then. May as well go and face The Master with 'please kill me' tattooed on my head."

Giles and Angel stopped their bickering instantly, both of them looking pained when they realised Buffy had heard them.

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she stood there, looking for once like the vulnerable young girl that she was.

Angel was the first to move, hurrying down the steps towards her. She recoiled before he got even close.

"Don't touch me." She hissed. "Were either of you planning to tell me about this?"

Both men looked guilty and that was all the answer Buffy needed.

"Well, what if I don't face The Master?" She asked. "He can't kill me if he doesn't see me."

"If you don't face him, he'll kill you and everyone else in this town." Giles replied softly.

"So I die either way?" Buffy asked with a small sob. "I'm only sixteen years old."

Neither of them could find words. Words would do nothing. The silence was only punctuated by Buffy’s ragged breathing as the tears coursed down her cheeks. She didn’t’ want this. She just wanted to be normal. To have friends, to hang out, _god_ to have a boyfriend with a pulse.

_I don’t want to die_

Buffy ran out, leaving both men dejected and silent

* * *

She didn't know where she was or where she was going. She'd left the library with the intention of going home. If she could convince her mom to take her to LA for a few days then everything would be ok. But instead she found herself in town, and more specifically outside Willie's. She stared at the cheap neon sign for a few minutes while she debated whether to go in or just turn around and go home.

"I'll just tell him that there's no deal." She finally reasoned, pushing the door open and entering the seedy bar. "If the Slayer is destined to die then I won't BE the damn Slayer."

As soon as she stepped through the door it hit her. The place was full of vampires and demons, their very presence assaulting every sense she had and her instincts demanding she reach for a weapon. It was then that she knew. This wasn't something she was going to be able to avoid. She was the Slayer, and nothing she or anyone else did was going to change that. It wasn't something she could run from, it wasn't something she could pretend wasn't there.

Her eyes honed in on Spike, sat on a stool and hunched over the bar. Her feet were carrying her towards him before she even realised it.

"What's your plan?" She asked as she sat down on a stool beside him.

Spike turned to her and smiled goofily. "Hello, luv. You know, I didn't tell you before but you're the prettiest Slayer I ever saw."

Buffy narrowed her eyes and quickly checked the bar. Thankfully no one seemed to have heard him, or if they had they chose to ignore him.

"Are you _drunk_?" She hissed angrily

"Yup." Spike replied, throwing another shot of whisky down his neck. "I figured it'd be my last chance. Gimme another, Willie."

"You had enough." Buffy growled, grabbing his arm and dragging him out the back door. One they were outside she threw him against the wall and pinned him there.

"Now, you listen to me." She hissed. "You're my only chance at getting this thing done and NOT getting me dead. So you better sober yourself up before tomorrow night or I'll finish you myself right now."

Spike blinked and in that one moment there was a clarity in his eyes that wasn't there before.

"Ok." He said softly.

Buffy let him go and took a step back. "Right, meet me outside the high school tomorrow night at sunset and we'll do this. And if I find out you've been drinking anything other than pig's blood, we go back to the staking thing. Understand?"

Spike nodded and Buffy quickly turned and stormed out to the alley, leaving a rapidly sobering vampire behind her.

* * *

With a growl of frustration Buffy hung up the phone. She'd tried to call Xander several times but after the fifth attempt she'd realised that he'd taken the phone off the hook. He must be taking her rejection harder than she'd thought. With a small sigh she looked over at the beautiful white dress that her mom had bought her to wear to the dance. A dance she'd more than likely never see.

With grim resolve she walked over to her wardrobe and took the dress off the hanger. She at least wanted to see how she looked in it.

By the time she got the dress on and arranged her hair the sun had almost set. She was due to meet Spike in a few minutes, possibly the last few minutes of her life. She shivered at the thought and pulled on her black leather jacket, hoping that would ward off the cold.

"You look lovely, honey." Joyce smiled from the doorway. "I just knew that dress would look good on you."

Buffy had to blink back the tears as she realised this would probably be the last time she ever saw her mother. She ran over and threw her arms around her, hugging her tightly.

"I love you, mom."

Joyce kissed the top of her daughter's head. "I love you too, sweetie. Now you go off and have fun tonight."

Buffy couldn't help but let the tears fall at that, and she ducked through the door before her mom could see.

* * *

Spike paced restlessly as he looked at the high school clock yet again. Maybe Buffy had stood him up. He snorted. Exactly when had the Slayer become Buffy? He shook his head. He was a vampire, and here he was waiting to help the very person he had come to kill. _Damn_

It was all Dru’s fault too! Stupid bint. The woman who had enticed him with words of power, wonder and true sodden love. _Always love’s bitch, ain’t I_? Of course, as a human, he’d believed her, with those big dark eyes, and he’d let her turn him with the hope that it would make him something better. And for a while, it had been good. Very good. Then one night he’d woken up to an empty bed and a note on the pillow. Dru was bored. For days she had been going on and on about the ground talking and the sky weeping. She had decided to skip off to Chicago with her grand-sire, and according to Darla’s spidery script, he was not to annoy them for at least a decade or she’d be using his guts for decoration.

_True love? Bollocks!_

Now, here he was. Waiting on Bu-the Slayer, so he could kill the effin’ Master.

The Master whom everyone had believed dead. No one outside of Sunnyhell had heard a peep out of him in decades. How was Spike to know that the fanatic ritualistic prick was still alive? He’d come to town to kill the Slayer. It was his thing. But The Master had soon put a stop to that. Seems he needed her for some reason. Of course Spike had never been one to listen to orders and he's gone after her anyway. Unfortunately, the one thing The Master had going for him was his devoted followers. They’d gone after him and dragged him back to The Master before he'd even gotten a sniff of the Slayer.

That's when the 'punishments' had started.

So he wanted The Master gone. Spike wasn’t about to let the sod rise just to make the Big Bad into some bowing, arse-kissing servant! That was one of the few problems with being a vampire. It was all too easy for someone to pull rank on you. When The Master had insisted Spike serve him, he'd been almost powerless to resist. The ancient vampire would be too strong once he was freed and then Spike would be well and truly screwed

Still, if The Master wanted The Slayer he'd give her to him. Along with all the pointy weapons she carried with her. Oh he was going to enjoy watching her kick the old git's ass.

"'bout time you showed up." He said as he saw The Slayer approach, crossbow in hand. His eyes raked up and down her appraisingly before a smile curled up on his lips. "Nice dress."

She said nothing and it was then that he noticed her eyes were red and puffy. He almost asked her what was wrong until he realised that he really shouldn't care.

"You ready?" He asked instead.

She nodded and the two of them headed towards the nearest sewer entrance.

* * *

Buffy stopped when the reached the mouth of the tunnel that lead down to The Master's cave. She could feel him already, like his power was radiating out of him. It was then that she knew she was going to lose. He was powerful, more powerful than anything she had encountered in the past. And right in that moment she knew she couldn't beat him.

"Something wrong, pet?" Spike asked, staring at her curiously. There was a look on her face that he'd seen before. Not on her of course, on the faces of the two Slayer's he'd killed in the past. It was a look that said they had given up, that they were ready to die.

"I don't know if I can do this."

"You're going to make it." He said firmly. "I'll do my damnedest to make sure you succeed."

Buffy shook her head. "I've already failed."

"What are you talking about?"

"There's a prophecy that says I'm destined to fight The Master and that I'll die."

There was a silent pause for a moment and then, to Buffy's surprise, Spike began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" She demanded.

"You're really going to let some dusty old book decide your fate for you?" Spike chuckled. "You really are as dumb as you look."

"Hey!" Buffy replied indignantly.

"Trust me, pet." Spike smiled, "there's always a loophole in these things. Besides, I've got your back."

"Oh, and that makes me feel _so_ much safer." Buffy replied, a smile now on her own face too. Then, without thinking about it, she put her arms around Spike and hugged him.

"Thank you." She whispered as Spike stood rigid in her embrace, not really sure how to react. "You're the only one that's actually given me hope about this whole thing."

She pulled back and smiled him. "Now lets go and kick some ass."

Spike grinned. "Right there with you, pet."

* * *

The cave seemed to be deserted save for dozens of candles, which lit the place up and made it smell like wax and smoke.

Spike motioned for Buffy to move forward, knowing that speaking would give away both their presence and their appearance. Buffy nodded, checking her crossbow one more time before moving.

"Welcome to you both." The Master's voice echoed through the cave. "I'm disappointed in you, William. You could have ruled at my side. Now your death will be worse than anything you could possibly imagine."

Spike drew his shoulders back and raised his chin. If he was going down then he was going down fighting. Apparently The Master read his thought, because at that very moment Spike was tackled to the floor by several vampires. Buffy turned, ready to help.

"Go!" Spike yelled from beneath the pile of bodies, each of the vampires scrambling to claim the kill. "I'll take care of these."

Buffy nodded and followed the voice.

"I must say it was noble of you to come." The Master sneered. "And for you to even place your trust in a vampire with no soul. You must have been very desperate."

Buffy closed her eyes, heeding Giles' advice for once. She honed. She felt it after a moment. She could sense his movement; almost see him in her mind's eye. When she was sure she had the position right, she fired.

"Nice shot."

Her eyes snapped open and she saw him, standing a few feet away from her with the crossbow bolt in his hand. If he hadn't have caught it, the bolt would have hit him straight in the heart. She quickly reloaded the crossbow but he was on her in an instant, knocking the bow away from her hand.

"Poor little girl." The Master whispered, inhaling the scent of her hair. "Did you really think you could beat me?"

Using all her strength Buffy knocked him back, turning and running. She was barely halfway across the cave when she heard The Master's voice inside her head.

"Stop!"

Instantly her legs froze and she found herself unable to move. She let out a small cry of fear as she realised this was it. She had lost.

"Come to me."

Unable to ignore the voice she slowly turned, and with heavy limbs she walked back to where The Master was waiting for her.

He circled her once, taking in every inch of her before he finally took hold of her jacket and slid it off her shoulder, letting it drop to the floor. Then, without another word he leant in and bit her neck, causing Buffy to gasp in fear and pain. As he continued to drink, he felt her go limp in his arms as she passed out and drew back. A few sips was all he'd needed and he could already feel her power flowing through him.

"Nice dress." He sneered as he let go of her and she collapsed face down into a shallow pool of water. He quickly turned and passed through the barrier that had kept him captive for so long. Finally he was free.

* * *

Spike quickly dusted his final foe and quickly searched the cave for any signs of Buffy and The Master. He soon found her and cursed under his breath as he realised The Master must have already surfaced. Hurrying to Buffy's side, he carefully pulled her out of the water and began checking her for signs of life. He found none.

"Come on, pet." He growled as he laid her down on her back and covered her with her fallen jacket. "I'm not about to give up and I'm damned if you are."

He covered her mouth with his own and began CPR. Although he didn't need to breathe, he still could and for once he was glad of that.

"Damnit, Buffy! Come on! You're a bloody fighter now don't you quit on me!"

He continued to massage her chest and breathe into her mouth, his gestures becoming more frantic as time passed.

"I swear, if you don't open your eyes right now I'm going to-"

He never finished his threat because at that moment her eyes snapped open and she rolled onto her side, coughing up huge amounts of water. Spike gently stroked her back until she was done, a huge smile of relief on her face. Finally she rolled back and looked up at him.

"Spike?" She whispered softly. "What happened?"

He grinned and brushed her hair away from her face. "I just found your loophole."

She glanced over at the pool of water and then burst into tears, the reality of the situation hitting her. She'd _died_. And Spike, a vampire of all things, had brought her back.

"Hey now." Spike tried to soothe awkwardly. "It's ok. I told you I had your back."

Buffy's cries trailed off into sniffles as Spike helped her to her feet.

"Thanks." She said, taking a deep breath to calm her still trembling nerves. "But be honest, that was 1% wanting to save me and 99% wanting a grope."

Spike laughed softly as she gave him a small smile.

Spike nodded. "Caught me there, luv. And after we've stopped The Master I expect a full 'thank you'."

Buffy smile again and then realise that The Master was gone. But what was strange was the fact that she could feel him inside her. She could see what he was seeing, feel what he was seeing. Her blood was inside him now and it appeared to have given them some sort of connection.

"I know where he is." She said to Spike, putting her jacket back on. "Let's go."

* * *

It didn't take them long to reach the high school and even from outside they could hear the sound of chaos. Buffy looked up to the roof, grim resolve on her face.

"I'm going up there."

Spike nodded. "Let's go."

"No, I need you down here. Make sure he doesn't get any help. Keep the other vamps off my back."

Spike let out a small growl and braced himself. "Like I said, I got your back. Stay alive."

Buffy nodded, and before Spike could say anything further Buffy leant up and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.

"Just in case I don't get the chance to do it later." She said with a small smile, seeing the shocked look on his face. "Thanks for bringing me back."

Before Spike could say anything she disappeared up the stairs, leaving the stunned vampire in her wake.

* * *

The Mater peered through the library skylight and grinned toothily at the creature that was rising up from the Hellmouth.

"Hey!" Buffy called as she reached the roof. "Enjoying the view?"

"What?" The Master roared. "You're dead!"

Buffy shrugged. "So are you, but at least I'm still pretty. Since you're enjoying the view so much, maybe you should take a closer look."

With that she charged at him, not even giving him time to react before she knocked him through the window and onto a piece of shattered wood. Buffy watched with grim satisfaction as he crumbled to dust, leaving a skeleton behind.

"Loser." She spat before climbing back down the stairs to where Spike was waiting for her.

"I take it you won?" He said. "All The Master's vamps just vanished."

Buffy smiled. "Yeah, I won."

Spike grinned. "Told you that you could do it."

"Yeah, you did. Thank you. You believed in me when I didn't even believe in myself."

"You learn a thing or two when you're as old as I am, pet."

Buffy laughed softly. "Well, Mr Old and Wise, how about coming for a celebration drink with me. The none blood variety of course."

Spike shrugged. "Sure thing, pet. Got no place else to be. One thing though."

Buffy turned to face him. "What?"

He caught her mouth up with his, kissing her with more passion and vigour than she had bestowed upon him. Buffy froze for a moment before she responded, sinking into him and returning the kiss with an equal amount of force.

"You know," Spike panted when Buffy finally drew back for breath. "I was gonna skip town once The Master was finished."

"But....?" Buffy prompted with a small smile.

"But I think I just found a reason to stick around."

As he kissed her again Buffy realised just how glad she was about that

The End


End file.
